(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic lighting system and method for a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A sun visor for a vehicle is installed on each of the upper sides of a driver seat and a passenger seat to provide shade from sunlight. To improve convenience, a mirror is attached to the inner side of the sun visor, and a lamp that interlocks with the sun visor is installed on the roof of the vehicle for use of the mirror in the dark. Thus, the sun visor may be used to provide shade from sunlight and provides the mirror. A lamp that interlocks with a sun visor of the related art may be automatically turned on when the sun visor is lowered or may be turned on when a switch is operated after the sun visor is lowered.
However, according to the related art, when a vehicle is running and the sun visor is lowered, light from the lamp may distract a driver, thereby preventing safe driving. In addition, the sun visor may be raised while the vehicle is being driven and may be lowered when the mirror is no longer being used, which may cause frequent operation and disruption to the driver. Therefore, since an ON or OFF operation on the switch is additionally required, concentration of a driver may be degraded.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.